Aftermath
by ToSayTheLeast
Summary: What if Mona had died and Maya lived in the Finale? What for Emaya? What for Pam, Emily, and Maya? What for Hanna What for our four Pretty Little Liars? Is there still more to A with Mona dead? Side Pairings of Spoby, Ezria, and Haleb.


**Author's Note: What if in the season finale Mona died instead of Maya? **

**I hope you enjoy the story. I love Emaya and will greatly miss Maya on the show, but that is what fan fiction is for. Here is the first chapter of another story. I hope to continue both now that Spring Break is finally here. Please leave your reviews. Creative Criticism is always welcome, as are compliments.**

Chapter One: Dark Hours of Morning Aren't Night

Streets of Rosewood…

Emily walked along side her friends in silence. She felt like any minute some freakish demon or out-of-place mythical creature could just pop up and reveal this to have all been some hellish nightmare or some censored survival mechanism.

All she wanted right now was Maya. Aria and Ezra were finally public. Toby had found out Spencer lied to protect him. And Hanna still had her Romeo—minus the poisonous death at the end. But she still had more to face, where was her girlfriend? Where was her happy ending?

As they headed to her house, she didn't notice the car. She didn't notice that despite the late hour the lights in her home were on. But they were and Emily would never forget what they signified whenever she looked back on this night.

Fields' Kitchen…

Pam took the two cups of coffee and walked over to the island. She never thought she'd end up sitting in her kitchen having this conversation. Another thing, she never thought she'd be happy about it. But then this meant Emily's happiness and the one thing no one could deny even with the past year taken into account was that she loved her daughter.

If being a loving mother meant admitting your mistakes to a girl she still didn't know about so be it. "Maya… I realize there is a lot of bad blood in our relationship thus far, but I hope we can put this behind us." She took a sip of her coffee. "And to do that, I realize I owe you an apology."

Maya remained quiet. She hadn't thought about Emily not being here when she showed up. It taken a lot to convince her parents to let her see Emily after returning home, but after pointing out she wouldn't be home if it hadn't been for her they allowed for it. Emily deserved to know she was home and she wanted to know where they stood. She never thought she'd be stuck alone with the woman she still hadn't fully forgiven, but if she had any chance left with Emily she needed to forgive Pam.

Or at least tolerate her.

"I invaded my daughter and your privacy by going into your bag." Pam hated this, not because she wasn't sorry, but that she'd been so wrong. "I was in denial. I wanted to believe it was your fault, so I made it your fault. And I shouldn't have." She looked towards the kitchen door as she heard the front door open. "My daughter is her own person and she knows what she is doing."

Maya heard Emily and her friends as they dropped off their shoes. She forgot everything she wanted to say. She was nervous. She loved Emily and needed to make Emily realize that hadn't changed. She wanted to see that that hadn't changed for Emily either. So she looked at Pam and bit back her own pride and hurt. "And I want to make this work, not for you, not for me, but for Emily. And with that in mind, I owe you the same apology I gave Emily one of the last times I saw her. I am sorry for ruining dinner. I wasn't over being sent to that camp. I'm still not, but I doubt that was your exact idea. And you were great at dinner."

Foyer…

"I'm going to tell my Mom we're here. And you guys are staying the night. Why don't you go up and change and I'll be up in a couple of minutes?" Emily watched them agree before heading off the kitchen.

It been a long night and all she wanted to do was sit down and reassure herself this was real. She didn't believe Mona could be A all by herself. She wanted to know if her girlfriend was really gone. She wanted not to have so many questions and not be so confused.

"Mom?" She called out as she entered the dining room.

"In here." Pam returned, not liking how worn down her daughter sounded in this instant. She hadn't had time to tell Maya of Emily's day or really thought it her business to tell. Plus, after seeing Emily at the police station she thought Emily would want to see Maya.

Emily entered the kitchen and if she'd still been carrying her heels they would have fallen to the tile floor along with her mouth. "And here I thought I couldn't be any more surprised than I already have been this evening." She hadn't meant it to sound so cold and quickly moved over to Maya. "Hello, Maya."

The smile she gave Maya more than made up for her tone. And seeing Emily in that dress was enough for not even to have noticed it anyway. "Hello, Emily."

Emily wrapped Maya in her embrace. "I was just thinking about you." She whispered in Maya's ear, causing her to smile in relief. "It's been a long day."

"You too?" Maya returned the hug.

"It's a long story that I don't exactly feel like retelling at the moment, but soon." Emily answered and looked at her Mom. "I'm more interested in what we are talking about," referring to Maya and her mom.

Maya smiled. "Oh, nothing really, we just decided it be best if we got to know each other a little better."

Pam looked at Maya and her daughter. She'd never thought she'd be able to approve of this, but had she ever seen Emily seem so comfortable around Ben? No, nowhere near as trusting and that she did approve of. She passed Emily her coffee as she took a seat down beside Maya and gripped her daughter's hand for a short moment. "I'll leave you two to talk."

She headed towards the kitchen door and turned to Emily and Maya. "I'm glad you both are okay." She looked at Emily. "How are Hanna, Spencer, and Aria?"

Emily looked away from Maya towards her Mom. "They are spending the night. Hanna's still numb and we're all still wrapping our heads around it. That it was Mona. That it is over."

Maya listened quietly wondering what the two were talking about as Pam went up to her room.

Emily turned back to Maya. "A lot has happened since I last saw you and all I wanted was to be able to talk to you." She smiled. "I am so happy you are alright. I am so happy to see you."

Maya took Emily's hand in hers. "I'm so happy you want to see me still. I missed you. I wanted to hold your hand and your warm embraces." She sighed contently. "I love you."

Emily still felt joy whenever she heard Maya say those words. "I love you, too, Maya." 

They sat there in silence for a minute before Hanna and Spencer burst into the kitchen. Hanna ran over to Maya and hugged her. "Thank god you're back."

Spencer stayed at the doorway torn between the hurt Maya had put her best friend through and happy to see Emily so happy after a long day. 


End file.
